creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
One Minute
It was decided, after months of begging, Kayla Vinova would be getting her new phone. Even though she wanted an iPhone, she was happy with her new Android. She rubbed it in everyone's faces at school, texted non-stop, and was continuously using the internet feature. She was sitting outside of her house, smiling as she scrolled down Facebook pages. She had always felt a bit dark whenever she was outside. Or with her phone in general, maybe it was just her protective instinct. "Kayla, it's time for dinner," her mum said, tapping her shoulder. "Okay mum," Kayla smiled, exiting the internet, and stood up to walk inside. She brushed the dirt from her pants, and walked inside. She sat down at the dinner table, her older brother, Brendon, and her father already eating. She rolled her eyes smirking, and her mother sat a plate of beef stroganough in front of her. "Thanks!" She grinned, picking up her fork. Her mother sat as well and they all ate in silence, apart from the clink of fork to plate, and the loud chewing of the two boys. The two men decided to go for seconds, but Kayla wanted to go up to her room. "May I be excused?" she asked, looking to her mum with pleading eyes. The woman nodded and the teen jumped up, running from the room, and up the wooden stairs, to her room. She shut the door, and jumped on her bed, logging onto Facebook shortly after. She was messaging her best friend, Jasey, about boys, fashion, and miscellaneous crap like that. Then she got a call from a strange number. It was not even blocked. She shrugged it off as some horrible prank callers, and answered. "Hello?" she answered. All she heard was breathing, light, quiet breathing. "Alright, I've seen this movie way too many times, I'm not scared. Let me guess, you-re in th-" Quiet laughing, and it built up louder. It was really creepy, and it was a horrid laugh, something a psycho would elicit. Kayla was silent, waiting for the person to speak. The laughing ceased, and the voice took a breath in. "H-hello," a low, raspy voice said. "Um... Hi? Who is this?" Kayla mumbled. "That's irrelevant. Don't sleep at night." The voice chuckled. "What do you mean? I can't sleep in the day! Look, if this is a prank call, I do-" "Don't. Sleep. Ever," the voice stated, and that one sent chills through her spine. The call ended exactly after one minute; she shrugged and went back to casual internet surfing. She continued getting calls from the same number. She contemplated telling her parents about the calls, but they would be overdramatic and call the FBI or something. The calls got creepier, and creepier. And that person always told her not to sleep. Soon Kayla didn't even want to blink. She was getting ready for bed, in her pink pajama pants and a tank top, her blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail, and she was brushing her teeth. Her phone rang, and she spat the toothpaste out. "H-hello?" she squeaked, setting her toothbrush down. "Don't. Sleep. Again," the voice whispered. "Why?" Kayla stammered. "Don't," the voice continued. "Why!?" Kayla exclaimed. "Never. Sleep," the person said quietly. "Stop saying that!" Kayla groaned. "Never." The voice chuckled. "Stop!" "Sleep." "Seriously!" "Again." "Shut up!" The call ended, and she sighed, rubbing her eyes. She jogged to her bedroom, crawling under the covers. She noticed every call was only a minute long, this person had everything planned out. "Kayla? Why were you yelling?" the voice of her brother asked. "Some stupid prank caller," she sighed. "Oh, alright. Just don't answer," Brendon chuckled. "I won't, close my door when you leave?" Kayla asked. "For sure, night," Brendon nodded, and he shut her door. This person had to be a prank caller. Maybe it was somebody from school she forgot to give her number to, and they're calling on revenge. Yeah, that had to be it. She grunted and turned off her lamp, shutting her eyes, and going to sleep. The next morning, she didn't wake up, or come out of her room. Brendon went to go see if she was okay, and nearly vomited at the sight. Instead, he screamed for his parents. Blood covered everything in splats, intestines and organs were hanging out of the corpse that was once his sister. When their parents came up, they didn't do anything, but stood in shock. Over the course of months, teens have been being slaughtered. All getting calls from a mysterious number, and all of them one minute long. The police couldn't trace it, and there are never any traces of the killer left behind. Still, nobody has found the killer. Of course, with acceptance of the victims themselves. Category:Dismemberment Category:Items/Objects